Crystal Rose
Crystal Rose is the 19 year old main protagonist of the Magience webcomic , and the player of Rune Winterspell . Her first appearance in the comic was on Ch1 P5. __TOC__ Appearance Crystal stands at 5 feet 9 inches tall, the same height as her in-game persona. However, the weights are significantly different; Rune is skinny, whereas Crystal is quite overweight at 250 pounds. Her hair is a dirty blonde, and her eyes are blue-grey. She normally squints due to very poor eyesight; she's very nearsighted, but she hates wearing her glasses. She usually wears a very baggy lavender sweater with small angel wings printed on the back, with a pair of denim jeans in either blue or black. Personality Crystal is slightly anti-social, being rather afraid of strangers and crowds. She doesn't talk much due to a trauma a few years back, and when she does talk her voice is rough and halting. When she's nervous or excited, she also develops a stammer, and due to spending most of her childhood reading instead of speaking she tends to pronounce words wrong. She's insecure, shy, has ADD and suffers from psychotic anxiety as well as a depressive disorder; her doctor believes she might possibly be schizophrenic, a trait she possibly inherited from her unnamed and unknown father. As such, she's a little out of touch with reality, prefering to lose herself in video games rather than face a world she can't cope with. Crystal has many fears she has yet to overcome, such as a fear of being in deep water, a fear of ghosts, and a fear of being alone. Biography Crystal was born and raised in Romerus City , her current residence, by a teen mother (Melissa Lively ). Melissa wanted her daughter to have nothing to do with her family, and so gave her a name completely different from any of her many siblings or cousins. Due to Melissa's sheltering and paranoid delusions, Crystal has had little to no contact with her family, and mistrusts them greatly. For many years Crystal was molested by her mother's long-time boyfriend. When her mother broke off the relationship (and assaulting him in a fit of rage) due to Crystal finally speaking up about it, he attempted to kill Crystal by choking her; a trauma she still hasn't overcome, and she will still flinch if someone goes near her face or neck. She's developed a psychological block related to the injury; though her throat itself has long healed, she imagines she feels great pain each time she speaks, so her speech is rough and halting. She generally chooses to speak as little as possible, communicating either through concise sentences and hand gestures, or writing down what she wants to say. Crystal and her mother have always lived in low-income apartments , though they used to move to different complexes over the city every few months when her mother couldn't make rent due to rather... bad habits. Once Crystal was 14 and old enough to participate in the many video game tournaments Romerus City held every year, she started treating that as her job, and together with Andrew makes enough money to support her family for another year while still managing to attend school at RCPA 03 (Romerus City Public Academy). Her mother has since quit her old habits and successfully undergone rehabilitation, but Crystal still saves up money just in case. Crystal does have a little sister; however, they have different fathers, and her sister's father took her sister away to another city. They keep in contact through e-mail since they used to be close, but Crystal often feels a loneliness that her sister isn't around; at the same time, she's kind of glad, since her sister's living conditions are better so long as she's with her father. Since it makes her sad, she doesn't talk about her sister very often. Her distant ancestors were Scandanavian. Category:Characters